


Red and the Robot's Heart

by Hopefulbadger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But other than that it is an au, Established Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, F/F, First Time, For my trans sisters, Loving Sex, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Penny is a robot, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), Yang is best sister, You matter, awkward dork Ruby, background Bumblebee, trans themes, you are valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: Ruby and Penny met months ago. Both freshmen in their college, the only thing this AU has in common with cannon is that Penny is a robot and Ruby found out through an accident. Soon after they met, the two began dating. It's been a good while, and Penny feels it might be time to take their relationship to the next stage, but Ruby is terrified for some reason. She hasn't told Penny she is trans yet.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Red and the Robot's Heart

Chapter 1

"You… you are really good at that." Ruby pulled back with a bright blush covering her cheeks and completely out of breath.

"I rather enjoy it." Penny mirrored Ruby's motions, covering her mouth as well, although she wasn't quite so sure why she was doing it.

"I…" Ruby struggled to regulate her body and it's reactions. Her heart just wouldn't stop beating out of her chest. Why did Penny have to be so soft like that? God her lips were so soft that she just simply had to be man-made! No human could ever be so perfect and soft, and taste so faintly sweet on her lips. Breathless, the words caught in her throat and then there Penny was! The other woman's hand was caressing at her cheek.

"You ok Ruby?" Penny tilted her head. The redhead was simply the singular thing in this world her processors would never be able to decipher.

"Yeah! Yeah! Totally!" Ruby's soft voice squeaked.

Penny pouted.

"It's just really nice! When you do that." Ruby looked down and attempted to hide her embarrassed blush with a scowl.

"When I do this?" Penny leaned in, stealing her girlfriend's lips once more. Her tongue invaded, conquered, and she captivated the other woman all in one passionate kiss.

Ruby found a desperate little whine slipping from her lips as her tongue reached to follow Penny's. But the robowoman was already pulling away. Capitalizing on the moment of her girlfriend's openness, Penny teased a taunting nip at Ruby's tongue before lowering to take a good sensuous bite at Ruby's lower lip. Ruby cried out a moan nearing ecstasy filled as her girlfriend pulled away. The bite at her lip pulling away before releasing with a satisfactory little pop. One of Ruby's hands shot up to cover her mouth, and the other dashed to pull at the hem of her dress as she shifted on the bed. "God." Ruby's breath came out more as a moan when she meant for it to just be a sigh. "Yeah. It's really nice when you do that." She nodded weakly.

"I like it too!" Penny's smile took up nearly all of her face as she gave a pleased huff. "And I…" Penny raised her hands, pulling at her suspenders and slipping them off of her shoulders. "I know we haven't talked about it much, but I would like if we kept going."

"K- kept going?" Ruby stammered, having a hard time keeping her skirt down, incredibly terrified that it might be seen.

"I really enjoy this Ruby." Penny caressed her girlfriend's cheek. "I… I've never done this before. Honestly, I didn't even know I could do these things… feel the things I feel for you. When I'm kissing you." Penny's cheeks brightened and even she began having a hard time making eye contact with her girlfriend, for making such confessions was just too embarrassing.

"How… how does it make you feel? When you are kissing me?" Ruby bit her lower lip, her pulse still pounding in it where Penny had teased. That, however, was far from the only place she could feel her pulse. Aside from it damn near pounding out of her chest, Ruby could feel each and every heartbeat below her belt. Whispering a silent prayer thanking the gods for all the ruffles in her skirt and the way it helped to hide the issue that pounded and ached.

"I~" Penny hummed, pulling at her blouse.

"P! Penny!"

"Here." Penny took Ruby's free hand and pulled it up to her chest. Ruby's hand wasn't exactly cupping at Penny's breast, but it felt painfully close. "Do you feel that?"

"I… It feels like a heart beating?" Momentarily, Ruby was broken from her gay meltdown by the surprise of feeling Penny's pulse.

"It's not exactly a heart. But my father did apparently design my chest to beat when I feel like this. When I kiss you." Penny leaned in and pecked at Ruby's lips.

"Really? I… I do this to you?" She was shocked that she could draw any type of reaction like that from anyone, and even less so her beautiful robot girlfriend.

Penny nodded. "It, it's not only that."

Ruby swallowed. Did Penny mean… did she mean that? "What else?" She coughed out.

"May I?" Penny spoke softly, moving Ruby's hand, directing it down her chest and semi intentionally directly over her breast.

Ruby gulped anxiously, fidgeting on the bed and trying to hide her issue as her hand cupped and caressed gently at the breast passing it by.

"Down here." Penny whispered, pulling Ruby's hand all the way down to one of her legs. The moment Ruby's hand hit her thigh, Penny shuttered. She shuddered, and it felt fantastic, but she wouldn't let that deter her. She continued to direct Ruby's hand further to her goal.

Ruby struggled to breathe through her tightening throat and the tips of her fingers seemed to spawn a mind of their own as they tickled tenderly at the inside of Penny's thighs. Certainly, that was a mistake. It had to be from the way it made Penny's eyes flutter shut. The way it elicited the softest moan from her girlfriend. With confidence, in that moment Ruby decided that minuscule moan was the most beautiful sound the universe would ever produce. "I… are you sure this is ok?"

Penny, with a gaping mouth and a desperate gasp for air she didn't even need, nodded. "Yes. Yes. Ruby… I am ready for this if you are. I… I want this." She whispered timid but lovingly.

"Gosh, Penny." Ruby went to speak, but Penny in all of her excitement and anxiety assaulted her with another kiss. Another heavenly kiss. And Ruby was done. Completely out for the count. Her head spun as her mouth reacted for her. She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew it felt perfect with the other woman on her lips and at her fingertips. It was only the feeling of Penny's wetness that brought Ruby back to earth. God! She didn't even know that could happen to Penny. But lord had it happened. Her girlfriend directed her the rest of the way up. Skirt ruffled at her wrist, and the heavenly soft but soaked panties at her fingertips. Ruby's mind melted only to start spinning all over again. If she hadn't already been done for, Penny just had to go and deepen the kiss and moan softly as Ruby's fingertips began to make small motions at her entrance.

"That feels… that feels really good Ruby." Penny encouraged, leaning in more and more.

"God it does." Ruby nearly just fucking lost herself in the feeling of Penny's warmth. What would it feel like to-

"More. R- Ruby. More?" Penny whispered into her girlfriend's lips.

"More?" Ruby yelped.

"More." Penny whispered into another deep kiss. She had slowly been pushing Ruby back further and further on the bed, but suddenly, in her impatience and the beautiful disarming warmth Ruby's fingers left her reeling from, she couldn't wait any longer. She placed one hand down on Ruby's shoulder and pressed the smaller woman down, laying back on the bed.

"Penny!" Ruby yelped, but her fingers kept moving, deepening their motions at Penny's sex.

"That feels really good Ruby. I… I want more. I want you." Penny coaxed, her hand soothing and massaging gently at Ruby's tense shoulder.

"Wow. I- Penny I want you too b-" Ruby felt her heart pounding harder. Her dry throat wishing for more, to kiss deeper, to feel Penny. So simply, she wanted to make love to her girlfriend. Her core twisted, she leaked, her sex weeping to feel her lover. It ached, pounded, and yearned to feel Penny, but Ruby grew anxious. How would her angel of a girlfriend respond? Would she understand when she saw it? Or would she be disgusted?

"Ruby, more." Penny moaned softly, rocking her hips into Ruby's fingers.

"God, you are wet." Ruby whimpered breathless.

"It's because I want you. Ruby. I- I love you."

Ruby felt her eyes water in an instant and before she could stop it, there was a tear rolling down the side of her face. "Penny! I- I love you too." For months MONTHS! Ruby had been sitting on that feeling, that thud in her heart of the unyielding emotion demanding she confess her feelings for her girlfriend. But she had been holding it back for far too long all because she was afraid to scare Penny off.

Penny smiled that wide smile that made Ruby's heart skip a beat once more. "I love you Ruby." She repeated. "And I want you. I want to share myself with you. I want… want you to-" Penny cut herself off, one hand taking Ruby's free one and pressing it to her left breast. Her other hand delved down to join Ruby's under her skirt. Slowly, her fingers pulled her panties to the side and directed Ruby to delve in.

"God, it's so warm and soft." Ruby strived for her brain to function as all she could think of was how perfect Penny felt.

"I think about you. At night, before I recharge. I think about and touch there." Penny admitted with a sheepish expression.

"And I you- I- I mean me too- Uugh! Well, I don't recharge, I sleep! But!" Ruby yelped in her embarrassment.

"I love you." Ruby's flustered stammering seemed to only reinforce Penny's love and excitement. The wetness between the android's thighs just amplified and Ruby's thought process just slowed to a crawl as she strived to focus on anything but how heavenly Penny felt and smelled. Too much and not enough all at once. Ruby struggled to hold herself back.

"I love you too." Ruby strived to look as if she had any modicum of control over herself as Penny continued coaxing her to cup at her breast and toy with her cunt.

"You- you can slip a finger inside… if you want?" Penny moaned between her whispers. "I like feeling a finger in there-" She seemed to choke over her timid words. "And it's so much better when it is your finger Ruby."

Ruby's finger slipped inside. God, Penny was warm, warm, wet and tight. In that moment, Ruby finally remembered how the issue between her legs was almost certainly making itself known, even despite the ruffles and tool in her skirt. "So nice." Ruby whimpered, wishing she had the strength to either tell Penny or ask to stop. But she had neither the strength nor the wherewithal to do either.

Penny's chest rose and fell like she was breathing, her pseudo heart pounding as her nipple pebbled and poked into Ruby's timidly squeezing hand. "Ruby." She half moaned. "It feels so good when you do that." The breath she didn't need rushed out of her in such a way that made all of Ruby's existence pull and she just wished to feel Penny all around her. "I wanna make you feel it too." Penny whispered, leaning over slowly and resting one hand on Ruby's thigh. "I want to make you feel good too Ruby. I love you." Penny's hand began to slide up Ruby's thigh-high socks. The moment Ruby could feel Penny's warming fingers against her bare thigh, she broke.

"Penny! I love you and I am really sorry but I gotta go bye!" Ruby cried out scared. She was already out of the room by the time that Penny had processed what the hell happened. Her core was still twisting, aching and desperate to feel Ruby's fingers slipping inside her again, but Ruby was already gone. She collapsed back onto her charging bed, unsure if she had done something wrong or if Ruby had just forgotten something back in her dorm room. Not long after, she received a long-winded apology text. Something loving and worried. She understood, even if it didn't feel too great to have Ruby run off on her like that. She understood that it had just been too fast. Maybe it would be a good idea to ask someone for some assistance with the matter?

Ruby collapsed just outside Penny's door. Hands forcing more than just her floofy skirt down to the floor as she attempted to process what she had just done. She felt horrible. She had just run out on her girlfriend. Her fingers were even still coated in her robo lover's wetness. She pleaded with herself to summon the courage. To just charge back inside Penny's college dorm room and apologize. To tell her the truth, why she had been so scared. But no courage came. All that came were tears. Eventually, she summoned the courage to send a text when she got back to her dorm room and the tears had dried. Penny's response was everything she had expected and kinder than she could have ever imagined. Penny just replied that she understood and that when the time came, they could go slower and whatever she felt up to would be fine. Penny even offered that it never needed to happen. "I love you so much Ruby. I'm sorry I pushed too far. I just want you to know, it is ok even if you are never ready for that. You are enough; as you are. Nothing more, nothing less. I love you Ruby."

End of Chapter 1

Wanna see all 4 chapters of this story early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruby's eyes were red and puffy the next morning when she woke up. That was the first thing she noticed. The second was the shaking of her bed. Jostled back and forth on its frame wooden frame, the bed creaked under her and momentarily Ruby even thought it would snap under her.

"So, you going to tell me what had you crying last night?"

"Huh?" Ruby groaned, turning over in the cheap old dorm single bed. Softly, she cuddled at one of several extra and entirely unnecessary pillows she kept on the bed far too small for them.

"Wake up. Don't you have class at ten?" The bed rattled back and forth a little more violently as the gruff voice pressed again.

"Yaaang!" Ruby grabbed one of her extra pillows and tossed it at her sister lazily.

Suddenly the pillow thudded softly on the side of her face. "I go out with Blake for one night and when I get home I return to my baby sister sobbing?" Yang huffed. "What happened? I let you cry last night because you said you didn't wanna talk about it then. But now it's talking time. I know you had your study date with Penny… and I know that just means date date."

"Let me sleep." Ruby almost whined. She didn't want to talk about it and least of all with Yang.

"Not only do you have class in thirty minutes, but isn't Penny in that class?"

"Penny didn't do anything wrong." Ruby squeezed her eyes tighter in a futile attempt to prevent tears from returning.

"Then what'd you do doofus?" Yang tore the pillow Ruby was cuddling into and hiding her face into away.

"I didn't do anything." Ruby looked up at her sister with teary eyes. "Neither of us did anything!" She snapped. "The issue is what I am! Now let me sleep! I can miss one day. Penny will be there and she can share her notes with me tomorrow or something." Ruby tossed two more pillows at Yang in quick succession before rolling over in her bed and snuggling into her last two pillows.

"Ohh… Ruby." Yang sat down on the small edge of the bed left free. Gently she rested a hand on Ruby's back and rubbed like Raven had once done for her.

"Stop it Yang." Ruby huffed despite pressing into her sister's calming hand.

"She'll understand, you know?"

"No! I don't know!" Ruby's breath caught and a muffled sob slipped out.

"Come on kiddo. If Penny doesn't understand hiding something like that; who would?"

"That's the problem! No one does!" Ruby lashed out with words even she knew were false.

"Come on Ruby." Yang groaned and leaned back on the bed, nearly pushing Ruby off as she did.

"Stop it!" A giggle escaped with a sob short after.

"I'd like to think Dad and I were pretty good about it? I mean, when he found out you had been stealing the old dresses I refused to wear and you said you were a girl, he made sure the government knew he made a mistake filling out your forms during your mom's home birth."

Ruby groaned, silently admitting that maybe their father had been pretty good about it.

"Having papers that said you were a girl made it a lot easier when you needed to get hormones and puberty blockers."

"So? One person!"

"Aye! Thanks for all your appreciation sis! I got in trouble for lying to dad when I kept asking for dresses I hated to wear… all so that you could steal them. Dad grounded me for a month because I lied to him!" Yang snickered before beginning to over act. "I lost my freedom! Had to sit! ALONE! Watching all the rest of the neighborhood kids biking around. Locked up! Suffering for a whole month of being grounded! All so my baby sister could be my sister." Bemoaning the faux horrible consequences, Yang leaned more and more against her sister, nearly pushing Ruby off of her bed.

"Bwaaah! Yang!" Ruby screamed, barely saving herself from tumbling off of the bed.

"Come on, I wasn't horrible about it all." Yang pushed slightly more and Ruby toppled off the bed. Lucky she had her pillows to land on and didn't get hurt.

"You are the worst sister! But… yeah. You were pretty great about it too I guess." Ruby sighed with angry eyes glaring back at Yang's overly pleased smile.

"Good. Now tell her. Because she will understand. Penny is the only other person I know who has had to live with a secret like that her whole life. It's like she was…" Yang's eyebrows pumped, pleased with what she was about to say. "Made for you." She chuckled the laugh only someone who knows what they have done could produce.

"God, you are the worst!" Ruby tossed her pillows back at her sister.

Yang snickered more. "Just… umm, when you do tell her, and you two get to… you know. Doing the do? Just promise me you won't like, get any cum or oil stains on my side of the room?"

Ruby gasped in shock at her sister's accusation. "You! Are! Disgusting!" With each word, she launched another pillow attack at Yang.

"Yeah yeah. Now time to get up. You have class in thirty minutes. If Penny saw you crying then you have to go. That girl will be really worried for you if she saw you crying. So get your clothes on and g-" Three soft knocks on their shared dorm room door interrupted Yang.

"Who is that? It's too early for visitors." Ruby complained, sitting up and laying her head on the side of her bed like she wanted to go back to sleep in that position.

"Probably Blake. You clothes, I'll get the door."

"Fine!" Ruby forced herself to her feet and grabbed her clothes to change.

Another three knocks came. "Coming!" Yang called out, already reaching for the door.

"Salutations!" Penny greeted, a heart-shaped box of Ruby's favorite chocolates in one hand and a single rose in the other. "Oh? Hey Yang. Is Ruby home? She ok? I-"

"Gosh. When's my girlfriend gonna show up with chocolate and roses?" Yang leaned against the door frame and sighed.

"I'll tell Blake to get you some roses if you tell me if Ruby's ok?" Penny tried to peak over Yang's shoulder to see if Ruby was home.

"Aye! Watch it! I'm blocking the view because Ruby is changing." Yang glared.

"Oh! Oh god! I'm sorry." Penny shrunk and her cheeks reddened to mimic the emotion she was feeling.

"It's ok. Just warning you." Yang pulled the door into her side so that Penny couldn't see past her.

"I… is she ok tho?" Penny looked down and kicked her feet softly against the ground.

"She's fine. She's just anxious about… whatever it was that you two did last night and everything that goes along with it." Yang paused. "But I'm sure she'll appreciate the cho-"

"What the hell did you tell her!?" Ruby marched up behind her sister.

"Nothin, nothing." Yang giggled a little too lightheartedly. "Nothing. I promise." Yang 's expression snapped more serious as she swung the door open so the two anxious love birds could see each other.

"Ruby!" Penny's face lit up and she jetted over to her girlfriend to hug her.

"Well, you two take care." Yang left to allow them some privacy.

Ruby snuggled into Penny, clinging tight to her as she waited for Yang to get out of earshot. "I'm so sorry Penny. I didn't mean to run off on you like that."

"It's ok." Penny held Ruby closer.

"No, it's not. I am so sorry."

"Hey." Penny pulled back to look Ruby in the eyes. "It's like I said last night. I love you, and it is ok if you want to wait for that; it is ok if you never want it. I have you, how you are now, and that is all that matters."

"Oh… Penny." Ruby pulled her back into a tight embrace. I love you too, and I do want it. I do. Gosh, I really do. And I wanted it so bad last night Penny. You… You have no idea how much I wanted it. I just got scared."

"I understand. I was scared too." Penny tightened her grip on Ruby, adoring how tightly Ruby held to her.

"M- maybe we can try again tonight? I promise I won't run off again tonight."

"I would really love that Ruby. I… Umm." Penny looked around to see if anyone was looking. "I would really like it if you did that thing with your fingers again. It felt really nice." Penny kissed softly at Ruby's neck.

"God, I'll do so much more than that if tonight goes well."

"Sounds perfect my love." Penny pulled back with a wide grin. "I! I kinda got you some stuff to say I'm sorry for pushing." She presented the chocolate and rose.

"Ohh, Penny." Ruby pulled her in to kiss her cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry for running off." Ruby rested her head on Penny's shoulder.

"Still." Penny perked. "A rose for my Rose." Gently, she pressed the rose to Ruby's nose.

"You are perfect." Ruby nuzzled.

"It's only how I was built." Penny joked. "Now, may I walk you to class my love?" She requested, presenting an open arm for Ruby to interlock hers with.

"Sounds lovely."

End of Chapter 2

Wanna see all 4 chapters of this story early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh fuck! That's it! Right there!" The gruff voice praised with a hand on their other's head, pressing them lower.

Muffled moans were the only reply, but fuck if they didn't sound delighted despite how it was clear they were choking.

Three knocks hit against the door.

"No! No! Don't stop! I'm so close!"

"Professor Ironwood?" Penny called out with another knock as she twisted the knob and cracked it open.

"Yes! Yes!" Ironwood cried out, bucking his hips up into Qrow's mouth.

"Damn my luck." Qrow griped under his breath, wiping semen from his chin and settling in under his boyfriend's desk, only praying not to be found out.

"Shut up!" Ironwood huffed, terrified they would be found out.

"Looove you too babe." Qrow patted at Ironwood's lap.

"Yes! Penny!" Ironwood cleared his throat and attempted his best to present an attitude that screamed anything other than 'my pants are around my ankles'.

"Hey professor." Penny introduced with a pause, uncertain as to what she should say or how to say it. "I… well, I had some questions about sex?"

"What!?" Ironwood coughed and there was a snicker from under his desk.

"I… well, as you know, Ruby and I have been dating for a while now. And we were thinking about intimacy. I had some questions… but I don't really feel comfortable going to my father about it. I know he made me… but." Penny played with her fingers. "It just doesn't feel right?"

"I! Umm! Maybe you would feel more comfortable talking to another woman!" Ironwood suggested as he could feel Qrow's head land in his lap, the other man biting his finger so he didn't break down in boisterous laughter.

"I would. I very much would. But It's not like there are many women who know about me, and even less know anything of my body and my design. But you are here, and you know."

"Winter." Qrow whispered.

"Winter? Yes! Winter is coming to see her sister before spring break! She gets in…" Ironwood checked his watch. "Well, she should be here any moment. If you go see Weiss, she will probably be there." Ironwood sighed, overly relieved that he had both an opportunity and a reason to send her off before she accidentally caught more than an eyeful.

"Stealing your french fry!" Yang cheered as she plopped down next to Blake at the college cafeteria's outdoor bench.

"Hey! Mine!" Blake faked a pout.

"Steal it back." Yang pumped her eyes seductively with the french fry half sticking out of her lips.

"I mean, That is something else that's mine." Blake stole the fry back before stealing Yang's lips as well in a passionate kiss.

"Really? In broad daylight?" Ruby teased the two attempting to stick their tongues down the other's throat.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that my baby sister is a prude." Yang teased.

"I'm not a prude." Ruby blushed. "And if you call me one again, I won't share the chocolate Penny got me with you." Ruby teased.

"Total slut of a sister!" Yang lit up, overjoyed to see the offer of chocolate.

"Not an improvement." Ruby glowered. "Here Blake. Want some?" Ruby intentionally only offered them to the one not teasing her.

"Sure. What's the occasion? Valentines isn't for another month or so?" Blake stole one chocolate for herself as Ruby sniffed at her gifted rose.

Ruby flushed.

"Lil baby sister prude isn't gonna be a virgin for much longer." Yang stuck her tongue out.

"Wait- did she tell her?" Blake questioned with an excited tone, happy for her friend finally being able to come out to her girlfriend.

Yang shook her head.

"Oh? Oh! Oh god! I! Ruby?"

"Thanks sis. I just love talking about this out in the courtyard. It's not like it is an incredibly personal secret or anything." Ruby sighed, the weight of her truth weighing heavier than usual on her shoulders.

"Sorry." Yang winced.

"I… umm but… I was actually going to ask how I should tell her."

"I mean… it's Penny." Blake glanced between the other two. "I'm pretty sure she of all people would understand pretty well why someone might hide what is under their clothes?" Blake suggested.

"That's what I said!" Yang cheered in agreement.

"But it's not just that!" Ruby buried her head in her hands. "What if she doesn't like that part of me. She thinks the person she is with is a girl."

"And you are." Yang reminded with a point at her sister, emphasized with another stolen fry sticking out from between her fingers.

"I am! But will she see it that way when the time comes?"

"I doubt anyone programmed her to be a lesbian." Blake snickered in between delighted bites at her catfish.

"She is more than just what was programmed though. She… she is Penny."

"Yeah." "Yup." Blake and Yang agreed in unison with soft nods.

"So then what? What does it mean if she is just a lesbian?"

"Look, I know I don't speak for the lesbian community, but I'd like to think that if I had your hardware downstairs, Yang would still love me." Blake suggested with a look to her girlfriend.

"Hmmm?" Yang tilted her head and stole another fry. "If you have a dick, do I still get to steal your fries?" She pouted and rolled her eyes to pretend that she was thinking.

Blake coughed out a laugh. "Yeah, I think I'd still let you steal my fries."

"Yeah, then sounds like a really fun weekend. Speaking of which… do y'all think Penny is more of a cowgirl or a reverse cowgirl?"

"Oh god." Ruby planted her head in her hands once more, striving to hide the blush that thinking about Penny riding her like that left her with.

"I'm just saying." Yang defended as she felt Blake's hand at her shoulder, trying to get her to move on from the smuttier topic.

With a sigh, Blake rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Ruby. "You can do it. We believe in you."

"But what do I say!? How do I tell her?"

"You just do." Blake shrugged like it was just so simple.

"You tell her, and she will either understand or she won't. If she doesn't, then she didn't deserve you in the first place." Yang's eyes squinted and glanced off to the side. "and… if she ends up getting disassembled the next morning, who needs to know. You know. On switch, off switch, a little liquid metal in the motherboard here or there, who can really tell the difference nowadays?" Yang shrugged.

"No killing my girlfriend!" Ruby snapped.

"Oh. I won't." Yang assured. "If she rejects you for that, she won't be your girlfriend anymore. So I wouldn't be killing your girlfriend."

"Oh lord" Blake sighed, leaning into her arm propped up on the table as Yang stole more fries and Ruby steamed.

Penny had just finished her third set of three knocks on Weiss's door when she sighed, coming to the accurate conclusion that no one must be home. "Hey Penn? What's up?" Winter greeted, adjusting a small travel bag on her shoulder. "Lookin for Weiss? She should be in class 'bout now?"

"Greetings!" Penny turned eagerly! "I! Well!" Her excited disposition evaporated in an instant. "Umm! I was actually kind of looking for you?" Penny fidgeted, striving to seem like she wasn't scared and anxious despite not being able to feel anything else.

"Oh? Well, what is it?" Winter questioned back, surprised but eager to help.

"I- I mean! It is kinda about my umm… design?"

"Oh! I see. Then maybe we should talk inside?" Winter snaked a skeleton key from her pocket.

"I don't think Weiss is home?"

"We don't need to tell her about this." Winter winked, unlocking the door and leading Penny in.

"Ok?"

"So? What's going on?" Winter found a seat on her sister's bed and offered for Penny to sit next to her.

"I! I don't know if you knew… but Ruby and I have been dating for a while now." Penny anxiously sat down

"I didn't, but go on?"

"I! Well! She! And I! We!" Penny's stammers curtailed in a whimper.

"Oh god! You are talking about sex!?"

Penny nodded sheepishly.

"D-don't you want to talk about this with your father?"

Penny looked around, trying to evade having to put it all to words. "I love my dad. I do. And there were so many things he taught me. But I can't look him in the eyes and ask why I get wet when I kiss Ruby! Why I want to do the things I want to do with her. I know Pietro built me, and he made these decisions. But he is also my father. And I just-" Penny's processors hit a snag, and she just couldn't continue. A virtual tongue caught in her throat.

"Oh. Well, yes. I figure it would be hard to talk to Pietro about that. Bu-" Winter tried to keep a calm demeanor about it all, to not leave Penny feeling doubtful of herself or like her sexuality was a mistake.

"I tried to talk to Ironwood! But… it still felt weird going to a man about it, and he seemed equally weirded out by it. He, he recommended you."

"I understand. It's ok Penny. I know I am the only woman privy to your designs. Bu-"

"And! And! And I think I hurt Ruby! I! She said I didn't hurt her! But I was pushing and she ran away! God! Winter! I just can't stand the idea that I hurt her!" Penny turned into Winter, burying her face against the older woman as tears took over her.

"Aww, there there. It will be ok Penny." Winter awkwardly patted at Penny's back, hugging her softly as she tried to comfort to the best of her ability.

"I just! I! I love her and! And-!"

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm sure she knows. I'm sure she knows you care for her" Winter soothed, patting and running a hand down Penny's back.

Penny went to speak again, but she caught on a hiccup.

"It's ok. Just brea… just take a breather Penny. If Ruby said she was ok, then you have to believe her. Just trust that if you did something wrong, she would tell you." Winter maintained her most calm tone, gently caressing at Penny's back and soothing her. It took a couple of minutes, but eventually, it worked. Eventually, Penny's tears ebbed, and she was able to calm the turbulent emotions overrunning her mind.

"T-thank you." Penny faltered.

"It's ok." Winter reassured again. "But, you had some more questions about your body?"

"Yeah." Penny wiped her face clean before letting her hands drop to her lap where they fidgeted with her dress.

"So? Go ahead and ask."

"Why… why do I get wet when I kiss Ruby? Why does it feel like I have a heart that races when she's close? Why am I- I… Why do I like her? What about me is programmed to-"

"Well, some of that, some of that is just that your father wanted you to feel… real? That you could feel how you are; for the most part, that is what happens to other women when they kiss or are close to someone they love." Winter calmly approached the complex topic. "The rest… why the person you like is a her, that is where you come in. Some decisions Pietro took into his own hands, the things he wanted to ensure you had. But a lot of the decisions; the important ones, he left those to you." With two fingers, Winter pointed and pressed gently at Penny's chest where a heart might lay.

"What? I… I love Ruby, but, but I never made a decision for it to be… to be women like her that I like… like that…" Penny's brow furrowed as she questioned.

Winter shifted in her seat. "Maybe you didn't, but you did. The AI that ended up becoming you was what he let make those decisions. So, no, I guess you didn't. But in another life, you did. Kinda?"

Penny nodded, everything of it setting in.

"Just because Penny 3.0 doesn't remember, doesn't mean Penny 1.2 didn't decide who she wanted to be. The thing he felt was most important for you to have, was the ability to choose who you are. Otherwise, you would have just been a robot he programmed. Not a Penny." Winter poked at Penny's chest again.

"Oh?" Penny leaned back, a little struck.

"Yup." Winter smiled. "That's all you." She patted her hands on her lap and stood. "But, all the other questions you might have about your bodily reactions… those were just modeled after any other woman and your answers could easily be found online."

"Sorry. I really made you uncomfortable asking you about why I get w-" Penny grimaced.

"No! No! It's perfectly fine!" Winter vigorously shook her head back and forth.

Both of them broke down in laughter.

"Sorry. But, thank you. Your answers really did help. And, it's really nice knowing that… me liking Ruby is all me."

"Course, but if Weiss has any questions, she is an adult, and I'm sending her to you for her answers!" Winter teased with an embarrassed blush.

"Deal."

End of Chapter 3

Wanna see all 4 chapters of this story early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/   
(Psst: there might also be news about my next nuts and dolts fic on there, go check it out :P )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as her classes had finished, Ruby headed home and immediately got to work on her outfit. She ended up choosing something more form-fitting. Not too much, but something that hid less of what rested below her waist than her umpteen layers of tool. Sticking with her classic red, Ruby found something highly feminine and rather revealing of her chest without being so much that she felt uncomfortable. It was a distinct choice, however admittedly one that came from her insecurities. If she was being honest with herself, the reason why she chose something extra feminine and pushing her own bounds of comfort was to remind Penny. Hands pinched and pulled at all those parts of her that wouldn't let her forget. In literally the most surface of ways she was not who she was. It hurt in the most inward and intimate of ways to see it; she just prayed that somehow the rest of what she did could help remind Penny that there was more to her than just what she wished wasn't there. Anxious tears prolonged a makeup application job which should have taken forty-five minutes well past two hours. Any other day, any other day at all and Ruby would have given up the fourth time she ruined her eyeliner. But even when she began to grow certain that Penny would be calling any moment, worried as to whether or not she would show up, Ruby kept going. She needed it; at least she felt like she did. Eventually, she had her smoky red eyeshadow blended out, and her lipstick just perfect, and her hair was even as done up as she could get it. Finally, she was ready. Penny's room wasn't far, just on the other side of the college's dormitory.

Penny, who had been doing nothing but anxiously fiddling with the hem of her dress on her bed, perked; nearly lept from the bed the moment she heard the singular two knocks on her door. "Ruby!" She yelped, anxious and excited. Something of her core twisted in excitement. She was slick just thinking of what it might be like with Ruby, even if a part of her was still terrified that Ruby was hurt or that she might run off again.

"Hey, it's me." Ruby knocked twice once more after a moment's wait. Her anxiety was getting the better of her. "I know I am late for our normal date time, and I'm really sorry ag-" Ruby lingually hiccupped as Penny opened the door. "Sorry again." She rubbed at her neck, attempting to make the outfit look nonchalant.

"Wow." Penny's eyes bulged from her skull and her jaw dropped. "You- you are beautiful. Just wow."

Ruby blushed, but she was certain that it couldn't be seen through all of her foundation. "I figured this might be the best way to apologize for last night?"

"Apology accepted!" Penny momentarily became a bobblehead, nodding eagerly that she appreciated the apology. "I, but you were already forgiven!" Penny forced herself to remind.

"I know, but I also know I worried you. And it is important to me that you know you didn't do anything wrong." Ruby hugged Penny who was still mildly dumbstruck by just how beautiful her girlfriend looked.

"I love you." Penny randomly squeezed Ruby.

"I love you too Penn. I love you too." Ruby sighed, squeezing back. She savored those moments, enjoying them to their fullest as she was certain her makeup was already ruined again. She forced herself to enjoy because she was still so terrified. Terrified that she would never be allowed to hold Penny again after she told her the truth, what she was.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yes, I am just enjoying this." Ruby dismissed it as only half a lie as she held tighter.

"Ok." Penny could hear Ruby sniffle, and for a moment she was even confident that Ruby had been crying. But she decided against saying anything. If Ruby wanted her to know, she would say something.

"May I come in?" Ruby wiped any errant tears away with a silent thanks to the gods for waterproof makeup and the ample opportunity she had earlier that evening to test hers out.

"Of course! Of course." Penny guided Ruby in with a hand at the small of her back.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm too late for us to go out the way we like to on Thursdays." Ruby knew she would be too late arriving at Penny's for that. She could remember choosing to finish her makeup instead. A calculated decision. She was just too confident that it would hurt all the more to have a delightful date and then to be rejected for her body. This was just easier. Better to get it over with and done; to have her heartbroken and go home rather than to have to spend so long in Penny's radiance before it all came crashing down.

"Going out is never about 'going out'. It's about being with you." Penny took Ruby's hand.

Gods, she wasn't interested in making this easy was she? "You're right." Ruby purposefully smiled so wide that it almost justified how she closed her eyes, striving not to cry.

"Ruby?" Penny's voice wavered with worry.

"Yeah?" Ruby's quivered.

"What's going on? You, you are shaking."

"I- I am? Oh wow? Haha, I am?" Ruby nervously faked laughter.

Penny sat at the edge of her bed and looked up to Ruby, taking her one hand in both of hers. "Ruby, why did you run off yesterday?"

"Because I'm trans." The damn broke. "Because I feel like I've been hiding from you and lying to you; like there is this huge part of me that I've been keeping sealed away. But I'm not. I've only ever been myself; entirely out and entirely truthful. This whole time, I've only ever been me… I've just also always been scared of what you would think when I finally told you." Ruby was completely out of breath, and tears were still streaming down her face. "When you finally found out." Her head and shoulders collapsed in on her. She just couldn't bear to keep them up any longer.

"Ok." Penny's fingers massaged over Ruby's gently. "So you are transgender?"

"Yes. I always have been. I… my mother died during a home birth, so my dad filled out my forms for the government, and when he found out that I wasn't a boy, it was a lot easier to just say there was a mistake, and it's just been a thing that it's been so much easier to pretend never happened. That I just always was who I am." Ruby rambled. "That's why no one here knows other than my sister, why it wasn't an issue when I filed to live in the girls' dorms."

"Either way, corrected forms or not, it's not like they should have put you with the boys." Penny reacted earnestly, even if it was with that innocence that didn't even understand why it would have been an issue.

"You aren't wrong, but… but… but…"

"It's ok Ruby. I love you. And this doesn't change anything." Ruby could feel Penny's lips at her knuckles. "I love you how you are. Nothing is different. I love you."

"But you! You haven't seen it!" Ruby stomped weakly, some part of her refusing that it could be that easy, especially after how much she had worried about it all.

"Seen what Ruby?" There was that innocence again.

"The thing that makes me different from all other girls!" Ruby half whined in anxiety.

"You've seen what makes me different from other girls. Do you love me any less?" Penny looked up and her fingers stopped.

Ruby's worries momentarily blanked as her eyes met Penny's once more. "No, no! Never. That would never change how much I love you Penny!" One moment her hands were holding Penny's cheeks, and then the next they were kissing.

"I love you Ruby." Penny broke from the kiss. "I don't care what you are, as long as you are my Ruby." Penny cupped Ruby's cheeks, her thumbs wiping away the tears as they fell.

"I love you too." The tears streamed faster, but Ruby was no longer sad.

"I'm so sorry you were so scared." Penny whispered, an unfamiliar sensation stinging at her eyes. She was crying; something she had never done before that week.

"I'm sorry I did not believe that you would be so amazing about it." Ruby sniffled and sobbed with an unbelievably wide but earnest smile.

"I've never cared what was between your legs, the same way you've never cared what is under my skin." The stinging in her eyes grew and grew until she had to blink. Before she could open her eyes once more, there Ruby was; at her lips again. Penny was surprised, so much of it all was so new. The tears, that level of worry, the relief. Surprised, but not displeased or upset. Still wrapped up in all the confusing emotions and the heaven of her love at her lips, Penny lagged to notice as Ruby climbed up into her lap.

"I love you Penny." Ruby wrapped her arms around the other woman, pulling them closer.

"I love you too." Penny echoed back, the two breaking from the kiss to just hold each other there for a moment. "Are you ok?" Penny, first to break the silence, whispered amidst a soft nuzzle at Ruby's neck.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. I'm so much more ok than I have been in a long time Penny."

"Good." Penny pulled back so they could see each other's faces again.

"You're crying!" Ruby wiped her face clean with her forearm before moving to wipe away Penny's tears.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm happy. I'm just really happy." Penny chuckled softly. "I'm just happy you could tell me."

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's perfectly ok." Penny's hands slid up and down the outside of Ruby's arms gently. "All that matters is that you are ok."

Ruby nodded, her emotions finally calming. "I am." A sigh, and the tension that had been keeping her up finally began to release.

"And, Ruby. We- we don't need to… if you're not ready. I und-"

"Penny, I've wanted you like… like that for months. Gosh, if I'm honest, I've kind of wanted you like that since we first met." Ruby faltered with her words, and Penny's cheeks reddened. "If you'll still have me, I want you like that too." Ruby paused. "God, penny, the reason I ran away yesterday was that I was so excited for it and, and… I was just afraid that when you saw it…"

"You were afraid I wouldn't love you anymore."

Ruby swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Yeah." Her voice cracked. "I did." She moved from her spot, straddling Penny's lap to kneeling on the bed next to her.

"It's ok." Penny nodded softly, placing one hand on Ruby's thigh. "And umm… when you say-" She blushed with a verbal hiccup. "Excited? You mean…"

"Yeah." Ruby whispered with a soft nod.

"So your- still gets-" Penny wasn't sure how to say it or if she should.

"Yeah. It does." Ruby's breaths came as awkward staggered desperate inhales. "God, if your hand goes any higher, you start to see it soon." She could feel Penny's thumb caressing gently at the inner front of her thigh as it slid up like molasses.

"Is that ok with you?" Penny stilled her hand from rising, but not her thumb from its miniature caresses.

"It's not gonna matter in a second." Ruby squeaked out, feeling her pulse lower down.

"It does matter. What matters is that you are ok, and that you want whatever we do."

"Yeah. Yeah, I want it." Ruby admitted breathless.

"And may I?" Penny twitched her fingers at Ruby's thigh, a small ruffle beginning at the center of Ruby's dress.

"Please!" Ruby was still as a board, the only part of her moving in even the slightest was the ruffle growing in her dress with each heartbeat.

"You can breathe. Don't be scared. I'm not scared of it." Penny assured, her hand slipping higher.

Ruby gasped in, her body striving to catch back up on the oxygen she had been depriving herself of.

"That's it." Penny cooed, leaning in. "She's excited."

"Huh?" Ruby whimpered.

"This little one." Penny placed one finger on the tip, just resting it at the top of the tent in Ruby's dress. "She's excited."

Ruby's breaths quickly devolved into a needy little whine.

"Do you like it when I call her that?" Penny questioned softly, half leaning on the bed, half simply laying on it. Ruby could feel her warmth so close, and it only made her more desperate.

"Yeah." Ruby panted.

"Do you have anything else you like to call her?" Penny's fingers began to slip below Ruby's skirt as one individual finger began teasing more and more at Ruby's tip.

"Like- like what?"

"Well, you could call her your clit or clitoris?" Penny replied as if it were only logical.

Ruby hadn't thought of calling it much else other than 'that thing' or 'that damned thing' maybe 'damn morning wood' but even that only came on the most generous of days to the anatomy she loathed in so many ways. The idea of calling it her, or labeling it as an actual feminine body part feeling like some wonderful release of shackles she wasn't sure who had put on her; the world or herself? "Yeah. I like that a lot." Ruby whimpered. Even just Penny's finger circling over it through her panties and dress felt nice.

"Which one?" Penny charged ahead, entirely unaware of the euphoria Ruby experienced.

"C-clit's perfectly fine. I- I really like that a lot." Ruby's hips quivered and unintentionally she bucked a little before settling back on her heels.

"Aww, you're even getting all wet, just like me." Penny cooed, pulling her finger back as a bead of precum stung from her fingertip to a small dark stain on Ruby's otherwise immaculate dress.

"God, Penny!" Ruby felt weak in a way she simply adored.

"You ok Ruby?" Penny took the finger back, sticking it in her mouth and nonchalantly tasting Ruby's precum.

"How do you do that?" Ruby wavered, nearly falling backward on the bed.

"Do what sweetheart?"

"Be so sexy like that." Ruby let herself fall backward, her head landing on Penny's pillows. "It's not fair that you are so pretty and sexy like that."

"You know you are sexy and pretty too, right?" Penny checked, her warm hands find Ruby's legs.

"E- even tho I'm not the way I was in your dreams? I know you never thought of it being this way when you layed down to recharge."

"You weren't." Penny admitted, Ruby's heart breaking just a little. "But this is better.

"How?" Ruby choked back a baffled sob.

"Because this is the real you. Because, this you? I can touch." Penny's hands slid up one of Ruby's thighs and under her dress. "Caress." She made eye contact with her girlfriend, awaiting any disapproval, but when a nod came instead, her hand lifted up, finding the origin of the tent in Ruby's dress. Her fingers wrapped delicately around Ruby through the fabric of her panties. "Because, this you, I can make love to. The one in my dreams was just a fantasy, perfect in her own way; but nothing compared to the real thing."

Ruby found herself biting her lip, her hips rocking slowly into Penny's warm hand. "God, that feels really good."

"Good." Penny's grin turned devious. "You are really cute when your clit is being touched."

Ruby looked away in an embarrassed shame. "It's really nice. I- is this what it felt like when I was slipping a finger inside you?"

Penny tilted her head slowly and nodded. "I imagine so." She paused, her hand began to move faster. "Do you wanna do it again? It felt fantastic. Your soft finger easing into me."

"Woah~ Penny!" Ruby's hips jutted up, Penny catching her in just the best way. "L- little too fast there."

Penny giggled. "But what if I wanna go too fast? Make you-"

"Penny!" Ruby squealed at the feeling of Penny's hand squeezing around her and speeding up.

"You are beautiful." Penny whispered, taking Ruby's hand and kissing it.

"Penny!" Ruby panted out. "Penny, please. I don't want to completely ruin this dress."

"Oh!" Penny cracks a smile and strives to hide a chuckle. "Sorry." She pulled slowly at Ruby's dress, going to reveal her.

"Wait!" Ruby stopped Penny's hand. "A- are you sure… sure you can see it and-" Ruby choked on the dense air in her throat.

"I won't stop loving you Ruby. Especially not because if your beautiful little clit." Penny allowed a moment, staring back at Ruby as the woman teared up again and calmed once more.

"I'm ready." Ruby whispered. "If you are ready, I am."

"I am." Penny agreed.

"C- can we take each other's clothes off?"

"I'd like that." Penny released Ruby's sex. The two moved to their knees, approaching each other on the bed slowly.

"You look beautiful tonight." Ruby hummed in a hushed tone, her arms finding themselves wrapping around Penny's shoulder.

"Really? You, telling me that? Tonight of all nights? Where you look more like a goddess than a human?" Penny wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist.

Ruby fought with a dumbly wide smile that refused to leave her face as her cheeks grew rosy. "Stop being so cute like that. It's not fair." Ruby slid Penny's suspenders off of her shoulders. Hands drifted down to find the buttons on Penny's shirt. Slowly, Ruby undid them.

"I could say the same for you." Penny found the zipper at the back of Ruby's dress. Slowly, their tops both began to slide off of their shoulders with the other's aid. Naturally, and without any guidance from the other, they both found their right hands resting over the other's chest, either where a heart did or would lay. Feeling each other, softly they kissed. Hands began to stray, each cupping at the other's breast. Bras were quickly tossed aside to be found another day. Moans started being exchanged and at the first pinch of a nipple, even a soft ecstasy induced yelp. Each tough grew greedier in some impossibly selfless way. Ruby's hand found its way down to Penny's ass, cupping then grabbing as she felt the other biting at her lip.

"Fuck."

"I'm wet." Penny pleaded in a soft voice.

"Me too." Ruby agreed, one hand slipping down inside the back of Penny's skirt to grab at her bare ass.

Penny moaned into the firm hold. "That's nice."

"It is."

Penny's hand slid down to do the same.

"Really nice."

"How do you want to…" Penny left the open question to Ruby.

"Do you mind if I am on the bottom?"

Penny's lips curled up on one side in a pleased smirk.

"Good?" Ruby worried.

"I may or may not have occasionally fantasized about being on top of you while you had a strap when I recharged."

Ruby's head fell into Penny's shoulder and her chest heaved up and down in delighted laughter. "I- I think we can manage that." Ruby couldn't stop her own laughter.

Penny laughed too, but less than Ruby. Eventually, she pushed Ruby back, urging her to lay down with a glare that conveyed Penny's thoughts. Laughing time was over, it was time for something more sultry.

"Sorry babe." Ruby snickered with a smirk.

"You're fine." Penny offered, slipping two fingers inside the dress folded down on itself.

"I'm ready." Ruby consented, seeing Penny's questionative look.

"Everything will be ok." In a hushed tone, Penny leaned down to kiss at Ruby's tummy. Her fingers pulled down Ruby's dress and panties with ease. Ruby's warm clitoris spring up, pressing against her throat as she continued kissing at Ruby's belly until the redhead was whining and fidgeting on the bed. Ruby was far from patient, and the feeling of Penny's warm kisses so close to her sex yet not on it was no aid.

"Penny!" Ruby cried out. "Penny, it is aching!"

"Your poor clit all wet and craving to be touched?"

"Yes!" Ruby whined impatient, legs kicking gently at the bed.

"I love you." Penny's hand rose to caress the underside of Ruby. "When I say that, I mean all of you." Her hand wrapped around Ruby, stroking up and down slowly. "Even the parts you may not love as much." Penny moved ever so slightly. Looking down, she ligned Ruby up with her mouth and took Ruby in slowly.

"Penny!" Ruby screamed! She had never experienced that; nothing like it. When Ruby had touched herself, it was never soft, never tender, loving, or any of the things it felt like as Penny slid her mouth up and down on it. A part of her body only ever used when entirely necessary; only if her body demanded that release, and even when she did, it felt barely like anything more than bloodletting; a violent act just getting rid of what shouldn't be there. But with Penny? A soft intimate act as the beautiful woman's eyes fluttered back up to her. Just the soft reassurance that everything was ok. Even as her core tensed and her whole body arched back, she felt more her than she ever had.

"You don't taste half bad." Penny praised, wiping the additional dribble from her lip with the back of her hand just to lick it off.

Ruby whined back, still caught up on cloud nine, floating amongst her release and the warmth of Penny.

"I take it I wasn't half bad either?" Penny mused, licking Ruby clean from what residual release dribbled down her length.

Ruby moaned loudly, her hips naturally rising up to meet Penny's perfect tongue. "Good~" She shuttered.

"Good." Penny enjoyed the state she left Ruby in.

A soft whine and Ruby's senses finally began to return to her as Penny joined her, laying back in the bed and Resting her head on Ruby's breast. "I… Wait. You- your turn."

"You sure you're up for it love?" Penny checked, a hand caressing at Ruby's chest and belly.

Ruby snickered and replied with a simple point. She very literally was up for it.

"It's beautiful. Just like you." Penny admired for a moment.

"It's not. But thank you." Ruby squeezed Penny in an embrace. "What do you want next? I can return the favor if you'd like?"

"I would like. But not tonight. Tonight, I just want you. I want you to feel comfortable and safe; reassured in my love for you."

"I know you love me. You don't have to-" Ruby stopped herself as she watched Penny sitting up and shimmying her clothes the rest of the way off.

"I know I don't. But I want to."

"You do?"

"I do." Penny nodded. Slowly, she moved to straddle Ruby.

"Wow, you on top of me like that feels really nice." Ruby gawked breathless.

Penny grinned. "You aren't even inside me yet."

Ruby fidgeted on the bed eagerly.

"Here." Penny took Ruby's hands and placed them on her hips.

"You are amazingly beautiful." Ruby surveyed Penny's body once more, her eyes catching on all the minor imperfections which must have been intentional, but just left Penny all the more wondrous.

"You are too." Penny leaned up, resting her hands on Ruby's breasts.

"Your hands are warm."

"And your boobs are soft." Penny giggled, her hands cupping and squeezing softly.

Ruby moaned, her clit rubbing against Penny's ass as she writhed slowly in the bed. "That feels really nice."

"Are you ready?" Penny moved backward, raising her hips and taking Ruby's length in her hand.

"Yeah. I- Are you sure? I've heard a first time can hurt?"

"We can go slow, but it felt really nice when your finger slipped inside me."

"My… clit is a lot bigger than just a finger." Ruby worried.

Penny tilted her head from side to side. "I may have tested more than one finger on myself once or twice. I… I like it... a lot."

"God, I can feel how wet you are." Ruby nearly melted, feeling the head of her clit pressing into Penny's labia.

"You are warm… Warm and hard." Penny hummed.

Ruby fidgeted, striving not to raise her hips and accidentally push inside Penny without permission.

"Impatient, aren't you?"

"Yes." Ruby pouted.

"Ok my love. Ok." Penny slipped herself lower, a deep moan escaping her lips as she did.

Ruby moaned, matching her girlfriend. "Wow. Penny!"

"That's nice." Penny agreed, trying to keep herself at a steady pace despite how nice it felt.

Ruby's grip on Penny's hips tightened as she strived to keep herself from bucking up. "Penny!"

"I love you." Penny whispered, bottoming out in the perfect little sexy moan.

"M- may I move?" Ruby gritted her teeth, having a harder and harder time staying still as Penny's walls clamped and massaged down around her.

"Yes~ Please!" Penny whimpered with a mild roll of her hips, the stretch feeling perfect, just so much that it didn't hurt in any way she didn't want.

Ruby's hips rocked up, her mind melting as she felt Penny's drenched labia grinding against the base of her clit and her hips.

"Ruby." Penny whimpered, trying to find just the right angle.

"Yes?" Ruby replied through heavy breaths.

"K… kiss me?"

"Gods yes. Please!" Ruby leaned up, one hand grabbing at the back of Penny's neck and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Together, they both grew louder, exchanging tender cries of love into the other's lips as their hips sped up, finding a better and better angle with each moment. Ruby, inexperienced, and still unaccustomed to any of the new sensations, felt herself approaching a climax once more first. "Penny."

"That's it, don't stop. Please. Just like that." Penny urged in between loving and desperate kisses.

"Penny, I'm getting close." Ruby whispered back, kissing in between pants.

"Little, little longer love." Penny pleaded back, her climax too growing imminent.

Ruby, wanting to climax with her lover, took one hand and used it to rub delicate little circles on Penny's clit. Penny's mouth dropped open, the added sensation more than enough to drive her over the edge. Her walls clamped down around Ruby, sucking her in and massaging her in the best way. Ruby kissed back breathless, her climax ruining her as Penny's did her. For a moment, they kept there, in their precarious position, sharing the loving kiss for even a moment past their bodies' rapture. Gravity, however, worn out eventually. The two collapsed back down into the bed. They clung to each other, their warmth a shared existence between the two lovers.

It wouldn't be long before they fell asleep. Cuddling, snuggling, and even those perfect soft post-orgasm kisses all culminate in the most restful sleep. Ruby, although she had the acceptance of her lover, would still feel those small pangs of dysphoria. Still have those days. That feeling that tugging at her heart that it wasn't right, that she wasn't right. But now she had someone, a lover to remind her. She is a woman, no amount of dysphoria, anxiety, worry, or even bigotry could ever change that. On those bad days, Penny would be there. And Penny would never have a shortage of supportive words, kisses, and love.

End of Chapter 4

Author's note: This story is for all my trans sisters. (all the better if any enby or male trans folk enjoyed or found solace in this) Even on the days, you don't feel as feminine as you are, you are deserving of love. I know dysphoria can be horrible, but things do get better. This was a really hard one to write, it took me back to a place when I did think like Ruby does in this fic. I just really hope this helps someone else accept themselves or that someone can find solace in this wholesome smut.

If you enjoyed, you can always check out my Tumblr to find more and to find out the best way to support me and my work. Maybe even get to see some stuff early tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/


End file.
